Mischievous Boyfriend
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: The only thing Prince Gumball wants to hear is "I love you."...Will Gumball ever tell Marshall what's he's feeling or will he leave him in silence, just like how Marshall leaves him every night? Read and find out! *YAOI*SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time: With Fionna & Cake**

Prince B. GumballxMarshall Lee

**Mischievous Boyfriend**

It was a peaceful night in the Candy Kingdom. All the candy people were fast asleep and their ruler was just now settling in.

Prince B. Gumball flopped onto his bed completely drained by his royal duties. He relaxed into his blankets letting the stress of his day slowly fade as his eyes closed shut. When he could feel his mind slip away into sleep he heard something that brought it back to high alert then felt like someone else was in the room. He reluctantly opened his eyes having an idea of who it might be and to no surprise he was right, he found the Vampire King floating above him.

"What do you want?"

"Oooo so cold. That's no way to talk to your lover."

Marshall Lee laughed as he lowered himself on to the bed.

"I'm not up for your teasing or games or whatevers. I'm stressed and as you can see I'm trying to go to sleep."

Gumball turned on his side putting his back to Marshall. Marshall floated over to Gumball's side of the bed and smiled when the prince opened his eyes again.

"I know a great way to relieve stress and you'd sleep like a little baby that you are."

Gumball ignored his little comment and quickly understood what he meant and he was not up for it.

"Don't you da-"

He was cut off by Marshall's lips crashing into his. Gumball tried to fight him off but once he felt his tongue wiggle into his mouth he lost the will to fight. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Marshall's cold hands ghost under his night shirt and rub his nipples.

"Ah! Marshall…"

Marshall lifted up Gumball's night shirt and threw it on the ground. He kissed the prince's lips then moved down leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and bit down gently on his shoulder, breaking his sweet skin. He licked at the wound enjoying the blood and sweet taste of bubblegum. He then nipped at his collar bone leaving a kiss mark and moved to his nipples. He ran his tongue over it, swirling it and gently nipping and sucking on Gumball's perked nubs. The prince moaned as he felt his boyfriend work on him and gasped once he felt his tongue slide down his body to his waist line.

"M-Marshall!"

The vampire smirked and moved back up to kiss Gumball and while doing so he slipped off his night pants and boxers. Gumball groaned as he felt his member twitch as his pants and boxers moved against it. Marshall gripped the pink-haired boy's length and gave it a few rough jerks then smoothed out to nice teasing strokes.

"Ahmngh!"

"You look so good right now."

Gumball blushed at this and moaned as Marshall continued his movements. He leaned down and started to teasingly glide his tongue on the other boy's inner thigh.

"Y-You're going to m-make m-AH! Marshall!"

Marshall stopped running his tongue on Gumball's inner thigh but still kept stroking him as he said:

"I'm gonna make you what?"

Gumball blushed knowing that this was one of the things Marshall liked to do. To tease him so much that he'd have to beg or flat out say what any other person would have obviously known. He hated it most of the time and he hated that he could never really fight off Marshall when he comes over like this. He mentally sighed and chocked back a moan to say:

"Y-You're gonna m-make me c-cum!"

Right then Marshall stopped and smirked as he looked at his lover. He was sprawled out on the bed, had a deep red blush, hickies dotted his torso, his erection was leaking and twitching for more attention, and his legs were propped up, showing him everything.

Marshall leaned up to the prince and kissed him then took two fingers and ran them through the pre-cum dribbling out of him. Marshall took his coated fingers and slipped them into Gumball's entrance, stretching him.

"NAAHA!…Mngha!"

Prince Gumball shook as he felt the fingers of the Vampire King move in him. He cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit with the fingers and whimpered a little when they slipped out of him.

"M-Marshall…"

Marshall smirked as he heard his name being moaned like that and began to take off his shirt.

"Relax your Highness. I'll make you fell good soon."

He finished undoing his pants and slipping off his boxers tossing them with Gumball's night clothes and got between his legs. His erection throbbed as he felt his want for his candy lover burn inside him. He gripped his hips and eased his huge cock into him; groaning his name as he felt moisture and heat surround him.

"Gumball aah…"

"M-Marshaalll Leeee..AH!"

Marshall slowly pulled out and thrusted back in hard, taking Gumball by surprise making him moan loudly and buck his hips into him. The Vampire King quickly worked up a steady rhythm, thrusting deep, hard, and fast.

"OH MARSHALL!"

Gumball shivered as he felt the pleasure tinged with pain rush through out his body. He wrapped his legs around Marshall's waist bringing him closer to his body, where he leaned up and kissed him feverishly. He was panting heavily as Marshall thrusted into him. His vision was blurred with tears and bursts of white as his sweet spot was being hit mercilessly, his back arched off the bed and his hands fisted the sheets as he continued to moan and scream in ecstasy.

"AH! M-MARSHALL!"

"Gumball!"

Marshall gripped Gumball's legs and pounded into him as hard as he could. He kissed him and started stroking his leaking manhood in time with the thrusts. Gumball was nearing his end, he couldn't take anymore.

"MARSHAALLL!"

Gumball came hard, his whole body shaking as his warm cum spilled out on to Marshall's hand and his stomach. He arched his back as tears ran down his face while he screamed in ecstasy.

Marshall wasn't far behind him. He released deep into Gumball once he felt his walls constrict against his hard cock, making him release his hot seed deep into him. He moaned the prince's name in absolute pleasure.

"GUMBALL!"

Marshall pulled out and laid next to the Prince of the Candy Kingdom, both panting heavily and exhausted. Gumball laid on top of Marshall Lee's chest and said:

"I love you."

Now Gumball has said that countless times since their first night and not once has he heard Marshall say it back. It always hurt him a little, but he never stopped saying it to him, just hoping that Marshall might say it back.

Gumball waited a little while and looked up to see the same blank face that Marshall always had when he said that to him. He sighed and went to sleep knowing that Marshall would soon leave him in his bed alone in the middle of the night. Never saying a word to him or even leaving a note. He understood that Marshall needed to get out before the sun came up but there were was around that and yet he still left. This was always the problem with their relationship. Marshall would do him at night, never say I love you, and leave him alone with out so much as a sound indicating that he might care. Sometimes Gumball would start getting paranoid. Thinking that maybe Marshall had another lover, a girl, maybe Fionna…but he'd just kill off that idea quickly. Scared that it might be true.

The moon was high in the night sky, the stars and stray clouds covering it, which meant it was time for Marshall to disappear. Gumball kept his eyes closed and listened to Marshall move out from under him, gather his clothes, get dressed, and go out the window. Gumball sat up and stared out the window, he felt hurt and left behind, which made him a little angry because he realized it has happened to often. He got out of bed, cleaned himself up, and went to the window that was always unlocked for Marshall, day or night it was always unlocked for him. He smiled weakly as he breathed in the night air; he still had that weak smile on his face as he grabbed the window and for the first in a long time, he locked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Gumball awoke the next morning in a dark room. He sat up slowly and then flinched when the sunlight poured into his room. Peppermint Maid stood to the side of the now open window.

"Aah, why did you open that?" grumbled Gumball.

"It's morning your Majesty and it's to dark with it closed."

Gumball blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the morning.

_~Has it always been this bright. Why was it closed to begin with?~_

Peppermint Maid watched Gumball's expression go from confused to sad. She didn't know why he would feel that way but she just decided to move on with the day.

"Sire, come on, get up. You have a lot to do today."

Gumball felt like a part of him disappeared as he remembered what he did. He got up as Peppermint Maid left him to get dressed and went to his window.

_~I can leave it open, like nothing ever happened…~_

He stared out his window and looked down at the balcony, he sighed heavily and grabbed the window and locked it. All the sun in his room vanished.

* * *

It was around 6 in the evening when Prince Gumball went out to gather specimens for his latest experiment. He was wondering around the forest with Lord Monochromicorn following behind him.

He was searching for a rare jeweled beetle when he stumbled upon Fionna and Cake laughing and could hear a bass guitar being strummed. Fionna was hanging upside down in a tree with Cake and underneath them was Marshall Lee smiling and laughing while playing his battle axe guitar.

Gumball felt his anger rise in the pit of his stomach. He hated how Marshall Lee could be so happy and be out in the damn evening sun with them!

_~So he can spend his time outside after all and yet he can't do that for me!?~_

Marshall turned his head as he watched Fionna back flip out of the tree and caught a glimpse of something pink. He saw Gumball glaring at him like he used to, with full on hatered towards him. He looked at him wondering what was wrong and was in the process of getting up, but Gumball had already left, riding Monochromicorn back to the Candy Kingdom. He was startled when he heard Fionna shout out behind him, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"Hey it's GB!"

"Aaaannndd Monochromicorn! Sweet babies!" said Cake fanning herself.

Marshall felt disturbed. Why did Gumball have such a menacing and hurt expression on his face? Did he do something wrong? He didn't understand, but he was going to find out what Gummy boy was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fall had finally arrived, the moon was out and the stars shined brightly. Marshall took off into the sky heading for the Candy Kingdom.

When he got there he noticed that the balcony window was closed. He stood on the balcony trying to look through the red curtains, but couldn't see anything.

_~Why is it locked? It's never been locked!~_

He stared at it for awhile and thought of breaking it, but that would cause more trouble. So he reverted to tapping on the glass and calling out to the prince.

"Hey…Hey Gumball open up."

Gumball sat in his dim-lit room and stared at the window. He watched as Marshall's silhouette moved around trying to look for a way in.

"This is no way to treat your boyfriend." Marshall said jokingly.

Gumball was still quite.

"Please open it, I know you're in there. I want to talk to you…Please Gumball."

Gumball was surprised to hear the vampire beg to be let in. He got out of bed and stood in front of the window. Marshall smiled a little at seeing Gumball's silhouette in front of him. He listened as the lock was undone and the window was opened. He stepped in to meet a rather beat down looking Gumball. He looked sleep deprived and weaker than usual, his clothing was singed a little and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What happened."

He reached up to place a hand on Gumball's face, but it was swatted away.

"You, you is what happened."

Marshall looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Gumball lowered his head as he stood in front of him.

"You…you ruined everything. I couldn't focus on my work and made a complete fool of myself and I blew up my lab all because of you!" he raised his voice.

"What did I do!?" Marshall said back raising his voice.

"You don't LOVE ME!" Gumball yelled, tears running down his face as he pushed Marshall away from him.

"WHAT?! I DO!" He yelled back grabbing Gumball's arms.

"THEN WHY HADN'T YOU EVER SAID IT! THIS…This relationship is a joke!"

Marshall lost it. He pushed Gumball down and pinned him to the floor.

"This is not a joke! I really do l-l-"

"See you can't even say it! Just GET OUT!"

The pink prince pushed Marshall off of him and sat up on the floor.

"Get out Marshall Lee!"

The Vampire King was speechless. He just sat there dumbfounded, staring at this side of Gumball he'd never seen before. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as Gumball told him to get out again. He absentmindedly started to float up off the floor. He turned his back to Gumball and flew out the window, but stopped just outside the balcony. He looked at Gumball with agony written all over his face and said to the crying prince.

"I'm sorry…I-I…Sorry."

Gumball was shocked to see such an expression of intense emotion on the vampire's face. He wanted to run out to him and keep him from flying off, but he didn't move. Marshall left. He was alone.

"M-Marshall…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Marshall Lee was hating every moment that the sun shown so brightly. He stayed under his blankets for the whole day sulking in the darkness of his home.

_~Oh my glob I ruined everything! I'm such a loser!~_

He sighed heavily as he sat up in bed, pulling the covers off his head.

"I'm such an idiot!"

_~Why couldn't I tell him? Why do I always shut down when it comes to l-lo-ve?…I've never seen him so pissed off before…Damn it why did he have to break us off?! Maybe he changed his mind…I hope he changed his mind. I don't want to end it!~_

Marshall started to get angry at his thoughts, at his situation, at his self. He loved Gumball but he was always afraid to say it, to admit that he was growing a soft spot for him. He hated himself for how bad things got and for leaving Gumball the way he was.

Marshall Lee got out of bed and floated to a window downstairs. The sun was still up, but not as harsh as it were earlier in the afternoon. He picked up his black umbrella, opened it up, and flew out into the sun, determined to set things right.

_~Gumball…~_

* * *

The pink prince of the prestigious punctual kingdom of candy(say that 5 times fast!X3) sat in his room with his door locked and his balcony window opened.

"I'm sorry Marshall…"

Gumball was in complete despair after seeing Marshall's expression after their fight the night before.

_~How could I be so mean, so heartless to him? I'm such a fool!~_

He looked at his window hoping to see Marshall there smiling and calling him a nerd, but nothing was there except the evening sunlight.

_~He's not going to come after what happened…besides the sun is still up…It's all my fault!~_

He began to cry as his depressed mood over came him, lowering his head onto his knees that he had held close to his chest. He threw out his boyfriend, ruined his lab again, made a fool of himself in front of the Royal Council, and tripped up the stairs all in one day. And he believes he deserves it. That he is the worst person alive.

"M-Marshall…"

He buried his face in his knees as he cried. He couldn't notice that a figure stood on his balcony shrouded by a black umbrella. The figure saw the crying prince and floated into the room quickly, discarding his umbrella and crashing into the prince holding him in his arms tightly.

Gumball was startled when he felt someone holding him and looked up at his captor to see a very familiar face.

"M-Marshall!"

"Hey Bubba."

Marshall let go of Gumball ad smiled. Gumball still had tears stream down his face as he looked at the vampire and lunged forward, holding onto Marshall's body.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it!"

Marshall chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around Gumball.

"It's okay and I'm sorry too. I should have told you what I felt and I'm sorry that I made you freak out so bad."

Marshall pulled Gumball away just a little to give him a loving kiss. It was warm and inviting just passionate. Marshall broke the kiss and said:

"Your Royal Highnieness, I love you."

Gumball felt like he just died and went to heaven when he heard Marshall say that.

"I love you so much Gumball and if you ever forget that I'll suck all your color away."

Gumball wide eyed a little then laughed a little as a smile crept to his face.

"I love you too Marshall and I will never forget it."

Marshall pursed his lips and nodded his head making Gumball laugh a little more loudly and smiled. He leaned towards Prince Gumball and kissed him passionately. He slipped his tongue in to his mouth enjoying his taste. Gumball moaned into the kiss as Marshall held his body close to his. When the kiss broke they took in much needed air and smiled.

"I love you." Marshall said putting a hand on the other boys cheek making him blush.

"I know."

Marshall smirked and kissed the prince again pushing him down into the bed. He shoved his hand up Gumball's shirt running his nails over his nipples and pulling the shirt off of him. Once discarded, Gumball tugged off the vampire's shirt tossing it too and started working on undoing his pants, but was stopped.

"You first."

Marshall smirked and kissed him again as he undid Prince Gumball's pants. He enjoyed the cute gasp and moan he earned when he gripped the pink boy's length. He kissed Gumball's lips then his neck briefly stopping to bit it gently then continued to leave a trail of hot kisses down to his manhood.

"Marshall mmmm…"

Marshall kissed his tip then ran his tongue over the head of his growing erection. He wiggled his tongue in the slit making Gumball grip his black hair and tug on it.

"M-Marshall!"

Marshall was about to fully take him when Gumball pulled him away and kissed him. The pink prince shifted and put Marshall on his back and kissed his neck. He bit down and nipped at his collar bone. He moved down stopping to kiss Marshall's nipples then continued downward to his erected manhood. Gumball ran his tongue up and down Marshall's cock and put it in his mouth fully tasting him and enjoying it immensely.

"G-Gumball…AH!"

Gumball's mouth felt so good to Marshall that it pained him to pull his lover off of him. He put him back on his back and got between his legs.

"You're so cute."

Gumball blushed and watched as Marshall leaned up and kissed him again. It was deep and heated. Marshall took that moment to take a little pink bottle of lube out of its hiding place. He broke the kiss and sat up to coat his fingers in the blue goo. Gumball watched as the coated digits vanished from view and moaned as he felt them work into him.

"M-Marshall…M-More!"

Marshall smirked and worked on stretching the prince move slipping in a 2nd finger. He wiggled them around hitting what he desired and he knew it was it when Gumball let out a staggered cry of pleasure and lust.

"MARSHALL!"

The Vampire King removed his fingers and replaced it quickly with his throbbing erection; thrusting in deep and with out warning.

"OH GLOB!"

Gumball gripped his bed sheets as if his life depended on it as Marshall moved inside him. He bucked his hips and rocked them in time with Marshall's thrusts made him elicit a deep throated groan.

"Mmaarrrsshalll…"

"G-Gumball…I-I love you!"

The prince moaned more as he felt the king of vampire's pound deeper, faster, and harder into him. Marshall groaned as he felt his lover's walls rub against him as he moved. He leaned down and plunged his tongue into Gumball's open mouth, giving him a white hot kiss. When the kiss broke Gumball held on to Marshall as he thrusted into him. His nails digging into his back making Marshall moan at the pain.

"F-Faster…Mar…MNGHA!"

Gumball arched his back off the bed as he cried out in ecstasy at how his sweet spot hit. Marshall wrapped his arms around his body holding him closer to his body and used his free arm to grip Gumball's leg. He got out of Gumball's hold and straightened up a little then moved the pink boy down on his cock as he slammed it into him.

"MARSHALL!"

Gumball was withering in pleasure as he felt his body being violated by his lover. He moaned louder close to a scream as he felt Marshall stroke him in time with his thrusts. It was too good, he was so close.

"I-I'm going t-t-t-MARSHALLAAAAHHHHH!"

Gumball released all over their stomachs and chest shaking as he came. He arched his back and screamed in absolute pleasure it was too much for him. All the burst of white clouding his vision turned to blackness.

"GUMBALL!"

Marshall Lee came deep inside the Gummy Prince. Having a tight grip on his body as he released his hot cum inside him filling him to the brim.

Once his orgasm had mellowed out he noticed that it was quite and gumball felt limp in his arms. He looked at Gumball to see he had passed out from their intense sex and laughed a little as he laid him down and laid next to him. Sleep slowly over taking him.

"I love you Gumball."


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Gumball awoke the next morning to find a sleeping Vampire King next to him covered in blankets and a pillow. The sun was shinning, the window was open, and a black umbrella laid on the floor.

Gumball smiled as he noticed what happened the day before and smiled even more when he noticed the umbrella.

_~He came to me during the early evening…when the sun was still up.~_

Gumball leaned against his headboard and looked at Marshall Lee. He smiled and kissed him under the blankets.

"I love you."

Marshall still slept soundly under the blankets but some how responded.

"I love you too."

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
